


Sin(k) onto my knees

by Valpur



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blasphemy, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: “Che idea di merda”.Incastrato dietro a una colonna, con il cappuccio calcato basso sulla fronte, Anders si infilò le mani sotto le ascelle e cercò di smettere di tremare.





	

****

“Che idea di merda”.  
Incastrato dietro a una colonna, con il cappuccio calcato basso sulla fronte, Anders si infilò le mani sotto le ascelle e cercò di smettere di tremare. Hawke, al suo fianco, era un’identica sagoma senza volto, la barba nera l’unico dettaglio che emergesse dalle pieghe del mantello. Il lampo accese di bianco il cielo buio oltre le vetrate cui mancavano svariati pannelli, disegnando in ombre profonde le teste delle dozzine di persone radunate sotto le navate spoglie.  
Un eretico – un _terrorista_ , a voler usare il termine più onesto – e il Campione di Kirkwall in fuga, probabilmente le due persone più ricercate in tutto il Thedas, in cerca di rifugio dalla tempesta come un numero indefinito di altri viaggiatori.  
In una _chiesa_.  
Proprio come quella che Anders aveva fatto esplodere non più di tre mesi prima. Il solo pensiero gli fece sfrigolare le dita, ma il boato del tuono che gli fece sollevare la testa fu abbastanza per distrarlo dalla tensione che gli artigliava ogni muscolo. Respiri rapidi dal naso, occhi sgranati – una preda circondata dai cacciatori e il ricordo della deflagrazione che si fondeva con i suoni del temporale.  
_Non è reale. Non sono lì, non più._  
Non era altro che una chiesa di periferia, lanciata quasi con disprezzo dal Creatore nelle mani di un architetto annoiato e di costruttori sottopagati, a giudicare dalle falle nel tetto e da quanto erano brutte le statue nelle nicchie alle pareti. Quell’Andraste in particolare aveva la tetta destra che era il doppio della sinistra, e da un artista ci si sarebbe aspettati qualcosa di più.  
Un edificio sgraziato e appollaiato in mezzo alla campagna, troppo marginale per richiamare l’attenzione dei Templari, al momento impegnati a far quello che veniva loro meglio, ovvero macellare maghi la cui unica colpa era il rifiuto della schiavitù. Qualcosa gli ronzò nella testa – voci non sue che ormai gli appartenevano, e l’improvviso crepitio del fulmine che passò tra le nuvole e la grandine riecheggiò la luce azzurra che gli sfrigolava sui polsi. Un pensiero fugace corse ai due bastoni da mago nascosti tra i cespugli lungo la strada, troppo ingombranti e traditori per poterseli tenere addosso.  
_Disarmati._  
Giustizia gli sibilò quella parola all’orecchio e soffiò sulle braci di paura e paranoia.  
Una mano avvolta in un guanto di cuoio gli afferrò il braccio. Anders si voltò e cercò di ricomporre il viso.  
“Ho già detto che è stata un’idea di merda?” disse piano. Nelle ombre del cappuccio il sorriso di Hawke fu un raggio di sole; come poteva sorridere così nonostante tutto? Come poteva sorrider _gli_ così – e stargli accanto, volerlo, amarlo – con tutto quello che aveva fatto?  
“Più o meno ininterrottamente da quando siamo entrati. Eppure alla fine mi hai seguito, no?”  
E senza alcun preavviso – senza alcun ritegno, e per il Creatore, quanto amava quella spregiudicatezza – se lo tirò contro e lo baciò. Il sussurro ininterrotto di Giustizia tacque, ingoiato dal rimbombo del sangue che gli pulsava forte nelle orecchie. La mano di Hawke gli scivolò lungo il fianco e lo strinse più forte contro di sé. Il contatto caldo della lingua contro la sua, le labbra che premevano e coloravano di rosso lo squallore che li circondava furono sufficienti a fargli accantonare il pericolo. Anders si voltò tra le sue braccia e lo spinse indietro – piano, giusto un passo fino alla parete di pietre umide, fino a…  
Hawke scoppiò a ridere contro la sua bocca e sputacchiò mentre una cascatella d’acqua ghiacciata gli pioveva dritta in testa. Anders si bloccò, sempre a capo chino, ma Hawke non si diede pena di ignorare la vecchia acciambellata per terra che gli brontolò dietro quando la spruzzò di pioggia.  
“Perdonatemi, a quanto pare il Creatore ci tiene proprio a tenerci puliti”.  
Anders incassò la testa tra le spalle e cercò di nascondersi ancora meglio.  
Che idea di merda davvero, e stava peggiorando a ogni minuto che passava. Eppure era stata anche l’unica idea sensata, visto che là fuori infuriava uno dei temporali peggiori che avesse mai visto, con chicchi di grandine grossi come uova e strade trasformate in torrenti fangosi che rendevano impossibile la loro fuga.  
Non che avessero una direzione, ma il loro “via da Kirkwall” era un’indicazione sufficiente per tenerli in marcia. E alla fine, con tutto il male che si potesse dire di Anders – che era tanto e per lo più del tutto meritato – bisognava ammettere che aveva fatto almeno _una_ scelta giusta nella sua vita: fidarsi di Hawke.  
Non erano soli in quella chiesa umida, tutt’altro, e forse – _forse_ – iniziava a intuire cosa lo avesse spinto a cercare rifugio proprio lì. Nessuno sano di mente li avrebbe mai cercati in un posto del genere.  
Anche così, comunque, la vicinanza con qualche decina di viandanti umidi e maleodoranti, con il loro corredo di catarro, piaghe e acciacchi vari, era snervante. Ancor di più, però, lo era qualcos’altro.  
Anders si strinse addosso il mantello e armeggiò con la cintura, ingoiando un sordo brontolio che aveva ben poco di infastidito. Gli bastava quello – un bacio, le cosce di Hawke che premevano contro le sue, le dita che gli scavavano nella carne in una stretta fugace e brutale – e non importava dove fossero, chi avessero attorno o quanto grave il pericolo che li circondava. Si sarebbe invariabilmente ritrovato a dover gestire anche un’erezione incastrata nelle braghe.  
In quei momenti rimpiangeva amaramente le ampie vesti del circolo. Meno facile nascondere una fugace eccitazione ma sicuramente più comodo.  
Era stato furtivo, ne era certo, ma mai abbastanza per lo sguardo di Hawke. Da sotto il cappuccio percepì uno sguardo affamato e all’improvviso si rese conto che aveva ancora una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Solo che non era più impegnata a sistemarsi.  
Una folata di vento portò con sé ghiaccio e acqua e fece danzare le porte sui cardini; due sacerdotesse in là con gli anni si affrettarono a sprangarle e Anders trattenne il fiato.  
“Siamo chiusi dentro”, disse tra i denti. Sotto le sue dita il cazzo mandò una pulsazione del tutto indifferente al rischio che stavano correndo.  
“Come tutti gli altri. E guarda, nessuno bada a noi”, rispose con leggerezza sfilandosi i guanti.  
Era vero, nonostante dal profondo del suo cuore Giustizia ricominciasse a sussurrare di minacce e di odio per le volte di pietra sgretolata e legno scheggiato sopra alla loro testa. Grappoli di viaggiatori si assiepavano contro le colonne, grumi di umanità che si lagnava e tossiva e pregava che la tempesta cessasse prima dell’alba. La mano di Hawke gli scivolò dal fianco e gli afferrò il culo, il tocco bruciante anche attraverso strati e strati di stoffa. Anders trasalì e fu di nuovo _solo_ nella sua testa – lui e basta, il fuoco che Hawke gli trasmetteva abbastanza rovente da cancellare spiriti e Oblio.  
“Non avere paura”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, e Anders sentì il respiro mozzarglisi in gola.  
“Aiutami a ricordare, da quant’è che ne ho ininterrottamente?”  
“Posso garantire solo per gli ultimi sei anni, amore”.  
Anders sospirò e quasi sorrise nell’appoggiarsi ad Hawke; dopo tutto quel tempo riusciva ancora a meravigliarsi di quanto fosse caldo e solido e reale. Carne e sangue che lo ancoravano al mondo.  
La mano diede una strizzata e lo fece trasalire.  
“Allora!”  
“Hai bisogno di distrarti e io so come fare”, e lo spinse piano. Anders si irrigidì.  
“No, non possiamo. Se anche non fosse un problema il fatto di essere in mezzo a tutta questa gente rimane il fatto che…”  
Gli si premette contro e Anders lo sentì – duro e caldo contro il suo fianco, un movimento profondo che gli strozzò in gola qualsiasi protesta.  
“… s-siamo in una chiesa. E quell’Andraste con le tette asimmetriche mi mette a disagio”.  
Hawke spinse più forte e Anders si abbandonò contro di lui.  
“Conta come peccato?”  
“Sono abbastanza convinto di sì”.  
“Qualcosa di grave, spero. Qualcosa che…”  
Tacque e si guardò intorno, e prima che Anders potesse aggiungere qualcosa Hawke lo aveva preso per mano e trascinato via.  
“Ma cosa…” Si tenne il cappuccio in testa mentre Hawke lo guidava tra la folla troppo occupata a strizzarsi i vestiti e a sternutire per badare a loro due. Lo portò fino all’angolo opposto della chiesa, di fronte a una struttura in legno chiusa da una grata. Una rapida occhiata tutt’attorno – era buio e l’umidità riduceva le torce a fiammelle deboli, più utili per confortare i pochi bambini spaventati dall’oscurità che a gettare effettiva luce nella chiesa – e sogghignò. Anders lo sentì più che vederlo, una scossa che gli attraversò le dita e gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
“… qualcosa per cui mi debba confessare”, concluse in un ringhio sommesso. Aprì il confessionale con la mano e Anders capì.  
“Hawke, tu sei pazzo”, e fu poco più che un sospiro, la paura di pronunciare il suo nome e di farli scoprire che soccombeva alla necessità di sentirne il suono. “Lo so che tra i due quello sano di mente dovresti essere tu ma...”  
Un bacio furioso gli chiuse la bocca e zittì ogni lamentela. E quelle lamentele erano così vaghe, così deboli da spegnersi sotto il tocco umido della lingua di Hawke sul suo labbro inferiore, da sbriciolarsi quando le sue mani gli afferrarono i fianchi. Sparirono e si portarono dietro l'odore di muffa e di sudore, i tuoni che facevano scricchiolare le travi della volta e il vento furibondo che cercava di sradicare i panelli delle vetrate dall'intelaiatura di piombo. I mesi a nascondersi, la costante minaccia di essere scoperti – via, tutto cancellato da quell'istante di follia pura. Anders vi si abbandonò e prese Hawke per il bavero del mantello, indietreggiando nello spazio angusto del confessionale e andando a sbattere con le spalle contro la grata di metallo dietro di lui.  
Hawke chiuse lo sportello  e inchiodò Anders alla parete, tenendolo fermo con il bacino contro di lui. Anche così, attraverso il mantello e i pantaloni umidi e la casacca, Anders poteva sentire distintamente la sagoma del suo cazzo eretto premuto contro il suo. Allargò le gambe e Hawke spinse in avanti, lento, il legno dietro di loro che lanciava uno scricchiolio coperto da un nuovo tuono.  
Anders afferrò manciate di stoffa umida, sollevò l'orlo della tunica di Hawke e scavò quasi disperato oltre la cintura.  
“Ho bisogno di toccarti”, gli sussurrò contro le labbra; Hawke rispose con un ringhio muto e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio ruvido, denti che cozzavano, respiro che si faceva aspro.  
Era pericoloso – troppo pericoloso e stupido e _buon Creatore ne ho bisogno adesso, subito_.  
“Anche se sono un peccatore?” Hawke stava ridendo, lo sentiva dalla vibrazione nel suo petto, dal calore del suo fiato contro l'orecchio prima che gli mordesse il lobo. Anders si agitò contro di lui e inclinò la testa all’indietro; il cappuccio gli ricadde sulle spalle e le dita di Hawke risalirono lungo la sua nuca, gli passarono tra i capelli aggrovigliati dalla fuga e dalle intemperie.  
“Peccatore, eh?”  
“Oh, ho fatto un sacco di cose orribili”, e gli succhiò forte il lato del collo. La mano libera schiaffeggiò via le dita di Anders che cercavano un accesso alla sua pelle – sarebbe stata meravigliosamente calda, viva – e prese la fibbia della cintura.  
“Ero presente, ricordi? Anzi, le peggiori le ho fatte io”, e gli afferrò la nuca, tirandolo verso di sé. Quasi un morso più che un bacio, i denti che cercavano e tormentavano le labbra, parole soffocate in deboli ansiti di anticipazione.  
“Vero, ma nello specifico…”  
La cintura cedette e le mani di Hawke si infilarono dentro le braghe, le fecero scendere di un palmo lungo i fianchi e Anders si morse forte il labbro per zittire un gemito – aria fredda contro la sua pelle, contro il cazzo eretto che gli rimbalzava contro la pancia mentre Hawke arrotolava la stoffa giù, lungo le cosce.  
Hawke si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e Anders appoggiò la testa contro la grata di metallo dietro di lui.  
_Pericolo_.  
L'avvertimento brillava azzurro nella sua testa, in ogni suo nervo. Ma quando abbassò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Hawke, una scintilla d'oro nell'ombra, quel bagliore fatto di Oblio si spense.  
“Nascondo un eretico ricercato alla legge”, e le dita fredde scivolarono attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
“Cosa di cui sono molto grato”.  
“L'ho spinto a rifugiarci in una chiesa durante il miglior temporale che abbia mai visto”. Si sporse in avanti e il respiro caldo solleticò la pelle di Anders. Un brivido gli increspò la pelle e una preghiera senza parole gli affiorò alle labbra. “Anche se era rischioso. E adesso l'ho trascinato in un confessionale che sa di chiuso per pensieri e azioni del tutto inappropriate”. Un lampo illuminò la notte e il bagliore improvviso delineò il viso di Hawke – zigomi affilati e un ghigno nella barba nera. “Circondati da qualche dozzina di persone e una manciata di sacerdotesse”.  
“P-Potrebbero scoprirci”. Le dita di Hawke scorsero sul suo culo e lo afferrarono forte. Anders digrignò i denti.  
“Potrebbero. Soprattutto perché non ho ancora neanche iniziato a peccare sul serio”.  
“Ah davvero?”  
Hawke lo trasse verso di sé e Anders si aggrappò alle sue spalle, sbilanciato in avanti.  
“Parlavamo di quell'eretico, no? Ho intenzione di prendergli il cazzo in bocca e succhiarlo fino in fondo”, sussurrò, appena udibile sopra allo scroscio della grandine. Anders si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato. “Magari passare la lingua sulla punta molto, molto piano, e poi scendere lentamente verso le palle”. I palmi callosi sul culo, le dita che scavavano, che sfioravano e aprivano.  
Anders gettò indietro la testa e deglutì forte, gli occhi che si chiudevano – ma non voleva, voleva continuare a guardare Hawke, a bersi il desiderio nei suoi occhi, il bisogno che condividevano e che cresceva a ogni battito del cuore.  
“E a questo punto”, era a un soffio dalla punta già umida del suo cazzo, gocce che scintillavano sotto la luce di un altro lampo, “si presuppone che l'eretico perda il controllo. Che mi afferri la testa e me lo faccia sentire fino in gola, che spinga e mi soffochi”.  
Sporse la lingua e tenne fede alla confessione: l'improvviso tocco caldo e scivoloso sulla punta troppo sensibile strappò ad Anders un ansito acuto e gli fece sgranare gli occhi. Hawke lo leccò una sola volta, una lunga passata della lingua fino alla base del cazzo, le labbra che ne seguivano il percorso in una traccia che sembrava brillare come brace. Anders si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato mentre il cuore gli ruggiva nelle orecchie e si fondeva con il tuono che squassava il tetto. Hawke gli strinse il culo e si scostò per guardarlo negli occhi oltre i capelli neri che gli oscuravano la fronte.  
Anders artigliò la stoffa del mantello e, sotto, la carne compatta delle spalle muscolose. Un angolo della bocca gli si increspò in un sogghigno, nonostante tutto.  
“Siamo al limite della blasfemia”, esalò.  
“Ma non mi dire”  
“Andraste ci guarda”.  
Un altro lampo e Anders vide  di nuovo il viso di Hawke. Solo un istante di occhi fissi nei suoi, di labbra umide e socchiuse.  
Le sue mani si mossero da sole e risalirono lungo il collo, oltre la nuca. Affondarono tra i folti capelli neri.  
“E allora diamole qualcosa di interessante da ammirare”. L'ultimo commento di Hawke si spense all'improvviso quando, con uno scatto in avanti della testa, lo prese in bocca.  
L'improvvisa pressione calda e umida della lingua di Hawke che lo saggiava, che lo premeva contro il palato fu quasi troppo per il suo autocontrollo. Dai denti digrignati si liberò un rantolo aspro abbastanza forte da farlo preoccupare – in teoria, almeno, perché Hawke scese lungo il suo cazzo e a quel punto non ci fu più niente a cui pensare. Solo il respiro che si strozzava a ogni contrazione dei muscoli della gola, a ogni passaggio della lingua – a ogni carezza impercettibile dei denti sulla pelle.  
Ci provò a stare fermo, Anders. Ci provò davvero, a lasciare che fosse Hawke a dare il ritmo, a sopportare e a controllarsi. Si limitò a stringere forte le palpebre e ad appoggiare la punta delle dita sulla testa di Hawke quando questi si scostò e riprese a tormentarlo con colpi di lingua lungo la punta e più in profondità, fino a chiudere dolcemente le labbra sulle sue palle.  
Ci provò e fallì. Un gemito sottile gli rimbombò nelle orecchie e seppe di aver tradito entrambi.  
O così temette.  
Hawke si fermò ma non si alzò, mani grandi che continuavano a stringerlo, dita che sfioravano senza entrare, senza regalargli neanche quella soddisfazione.  
“E sai la cosa peggiore?”  
Sussurri. Frenetici, urgenti, una provocazione che era una sfida alla sorte.  
“... t-ti aspetti che riesca a parlare?”  
Hawke rise in silenzio e le dita ripercorsero il cammino verso il cazzo di Anders, lo serrarono nel pugno strappandogli un altro gemito senza suono.  
“La cosa peggiore è che intendo andare avanti”. Mosse la mano – una stretta salda che si scaldava al contatto con la pelle bruciante di Anders – lentamente, su e giù una volta sola, e Anders gli prese il viso tra le mani. “Non mi fermerò fino a che non mi starà scopando la gola così forte da farmi male. E se i miei calcoli sono corretti...”  
Fino alla punta bagnata e di nuovo giù, la presa che si faceva viscida dei suoi stessi fluidi, che scorreva più rapida.  
“Ngh...”  
“E confido che lo siano, a giudicare dalla faccia che il mio eretico sta facendo in questo momento, dovrei riuscire a farlo venire. In bocca, ovviamente. E ingoierei fino all'ultima-”  
“Hawke, succhialo. Ora”. Dalle dita che gli si intrecciavano ai capelli sprizzarono scintille azzurre e Anders perse il controllo. Strinse forte e afferrò la testa di Hawke, piegandola contro di sé.  
Non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno; Hawke era famelico, la mano che si muoveva in scatti profondi e le labbra che si schiudevano piano, che lo accoglievano a fondo.  
Era troppo – piccoli spasmi della gola a ogni stoccata, il verso soffocato di Hawke, i suoi occhi che si sgranavano per un istante quando Anders spingeva in avanti, secco, disperato. Sentiva la lingua pulsare contro il suo cazzo e sfregare sulla pelle, viscida, morbida.  
Anders sentì il proprio respiro frantumarsi in brevi ansiti rapidi, soffocati. Sempre più aspri e forti – e chiunque avesse prestato attenzione a quell'angusto confessionale, con la sua sinfonia di rumori umidi e schiocchi di labbra, avrebbe capito.  
Strinse il pugno e lo scostò dai capelli di Hawke; si morse le nocche e soffocò contro la pelle il gemito che gli rimbombava su per la gola.  
Un rivolo umido di saliva scorreva tra le labbra aperte di Hawke, scivolava lungo il cazzo e si perdeva nella mano che continuava a pompare su e giù. Anders socchiuse le palpebre e si bevve l'immagine del viso in ombra di Hawke, la striscia rossa sul naso, gli occhi che non lasciavano i suoi.  
_Mio_ , sembravano dire, al di là della tentazione e della passione, in fondo a quel groviglio di possesso e amore e bisogno reciproco che li univa. _Mio_.  
Denti piantati nel pugno, una mano che accompagnava – no, che _spingeva_ – contro di sé la testa di Hawke in profondità, versi strozzati a ogni movimento troppo forte. Ma non si fermava, Hawke, non rallentava, affamato e pazzo quanto lui.  
“Tuo”, riuscì a sussurrare, la parola smorzata dalla mano premuta contro le labbra. “Sono tuo”.  
Partì come un'eco lontana, onde nere che si infrangevano ai margini della sua coscienza. A occhi chiusi Anders continuò a spingere, il bacino che fremeva in colpi sempre più rapidi e urgenti. Una mano di Hawke continuava a stringergli il culo, ad accoglierlo contro di sé, incoraggiando ogni stoccata; l'altra scorreva sul suo cazzo scivoloso di fluidi, della stessa saliva che rendeva lucide le labbra che lo circondavano. Rosse. Fuoco attorno a lui.  
L'eco si intensificò e il piacere iniziò ad accumularsi in fondo al bacino di Anders. Spire incandescenti si srotolarono in ogni suo nervo e morse le nocche così forte da sentire la pelle cedere sotto ai denti, il bruciore improvviso che non riusciva a distrarlo dalla lingua di Hawke che guizzava su di lui.  
Troppo e troppo in fretta, troppo pericoloso, troppa gente a un passo da loro, troppi segugi che li braccavano.  
Troppo Hawke che gli succhiava il cazzo come se fosse l'unica cosa a importare in tutto il mondo.  
Anders prese un respiro profondo e poi un altro po', il petto che vibrava e si gonfiava.  
Una scossa profonda e quasi dolorosa gli corse per la pelle – invisibili linee di luce azzurra, vive solo oltre i suoi occhi chiusi, che dalla mano di Hawke, dalla sua bocca ancora stretta attorno a lui, si dipanavano lungo il basso ventre e fino al cuore, in gola, lo strozzavano in un grido che si perse quando Anders si azzannò il pugno.  
Pulsazioni ritmiche più rapide e poi più profonde lo accompagnarono mentre veniva in bocca ad Hawke e il sussulto della sua gola mentre ingoiava furono l'ultimo colpo alla sua lucidità. Le ginocchia gli cedettero e dovette aggrapparsi alle sue spalle per non crollargli addosso.  
E all’improvviso ci fu solo il silenzio. Un delirante istante di pace mentre gli ultimi spasmi si spegnevano in fondo al suo corpo.  
Hawke si scostò e per un attimo rimase a guardarlo, le mani che gli risalivano lungo la pancia e gli si deponevano, calde, sulle anche. Un nuovo lampo più debole e remoto illuminò il gesto con cui Hawke si leccò il labbro superiore e ripulì le ultime gocce.  
Un bacio appena sotto all'ombelico e un sorriso.  
“Dovrei fare ammenda”, sussurrò sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Anders fu sul punto di scoppiare a ridere nonostante tutto – il terrore e il senso di colpa e la fatica di sopravvivere a se stesso ogni giorno – e tirò Hawke in piedi, attirandolo a sé per un altro bacio.  
Era l'unico posto giusto in tutto il mondo: tra le braccia di Hawke, e tutto il resto non importava più. Lo baciò a fondo e attese che cuore e respiro fossero tornati a un ritmo normale.  
Anche il cielo si era acquietato e nel silenzio rotto dal russare di troppi rifugiati non si udiva più lo scrocio della grandine; il vento era solo un soffio malinconico, non più il furioso ululato che li aveva fatti accorrere alla chiesa.  
Anders si scostò e si riallacciò i calzoni.  
“Prima dovresti mostrare contrizione. Pentirti”.  
Una risata profonda e muta che si trasformò in un altro bacio, la lingua che saggiava le labbra di Anders e gli accendeva di nuovo il sangue.  
“Di te? Di _noi_?”  
Una nuova risata bassa, quasi un ringhio lontano.  
“Quello mai”.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
